Spiky-eared's first cock
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: A successful businessman having to do something with his pet. POKEMONXMARIO(Human) LEMON WARNING! 18 up! Read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Pokémon is a property of Satoshi Tajiri/Ken Sugimori of Game Freak, Nintendo.

Mario is a property of Shigeru Miyamoto of Nintendo.

WARNING: Interspecies sex is focused in this fic. If you are offended by Pokémon X Mario sex material, please leave this page, and give others to read.

* * *

Mario, the famous and successful plumber-turned-businessman, lives in a bungalow with his pet, the Spiky-eared Pichu. This Pichu is a female Pichu with unique genetic code which prevents her from evolving, and has a special left ear and a high IQ value. She does speak human language, and is able to communicate with Mario.

Mario always sharing the same room with Spiky-eared Pichu, and the other rooms are for other purporses. He knows that this Pichu is very rare, and he brought her as his pet for same reasons. However, Mario didn't keep Spiky-eared Pichu into a Poké Ball as he didn't have any, so he keeps her along at home.

One day, Mario finished work and come back to home at night. He saw the Spiky-eared Pichu feels lonely at home, so he comes to have a look at her.

"Hey you the little baby girl, I am here for some thing" Mario shouted at Spiky-eared Pichu. The Pichu herself looked at Mario, and shouted "come fuck me, Mario, come on and fuck me". Mario thinks she wants to have sex with him, but he tells the Spiky-eared Pichu do not yell too loud, and asked her "what you want to do now, Spiky-eared Pichu?"

"I want to have sex with you, Mario" Spiky-eared Pichu answered, and Mario fell down for her over-imaginative yet crazy thinking. He then wokes up after few seconds, and bringing this female Pichu to the room, and put her on the bed. She seems to be readying for sex, although she's too young to do that.

Mario then took Spiky-eared Pichu to the bath after worn off his clothes. In the bath, Pichu spoke "Will you fuck me, Mario?", and Mario's cock gets hardened as he's in a bath with her. As Spiky-eared Pichu is light, Mario can carry her easily like carrying items.

After took a bath, Mario brings the Spiky-eared Pichu on the bed. He knows this Pichu wants to have a sex with him, so he lifted her, and taking his cock to penetrate her cunt. Spiky-eared Pichu feels her little vagina being penetrated by her owner's hot penis, and shouted for her pain as her hymen being broke, and her narrow lane has been extended by that dick. But Mario inserted his dick slowly into Spiky-eared Pichu's pussy, and penetrated deep into her cervix.

Mario then rubbing his cock slowly inside Spiky-eared Pichu's cunt, causing little pain in her body. The Pichu said "that hurts", and feeling her body was deeply penetrated with her owner's big dick. The pain was weakened as her cunt was rubbed by the big dick, causing heat. Mario then pulled out three-over-four of his cock, and rubbing the shaft using his hands, leaving quarter of his dick inside Pichu's little cunt.

The Spiky-eared Pichu feels the penis was pulled out from her cervix, but still knot on her vagina. She wants to have anything inside her body, and asked Mario: "Are you ready to cum into me, my beloved owner?"

"Not yet, you little girl. I'll try to ejaculate" Mario spoke, and trying to pushing his penis back to the vagina. Spiky-eared Pichu has her narrow uterus walls have been again pushed open by her owner's penis. Her vaginal section has been reflexed and Mario rubbed his cock again inside.

Pichu then having her cervix penetrated deeply by Mario's dick. Mario then keep full of his dick inside the pussy, and Spiky-eared Pichu feels her body has something humped.

Pichu wants to have her inside filled with cream, but Mario hasn't done yet. Mario thinks this is a hard task, and rubbed his penis again. As he rubbing his dick, Pichu's cunt and her insides feeling hot, and very hot. She gets her body hotter than surrounding.

"Please ejaculate inside of me, my beloved owner" The Spiky-eared Pichu said, and Mario replied "very well, Pichu, I'll do."

Few minutes later, Mario released his loads of seeds into Spiky-eared Pichu's entire body, and the womb was also filled with cream. This female Pichu has her body filled with cream, and the creampie was hot, releasing heat to her external body.

"I'm whole body fucked by my loved owner, and he releases his hot semen into my vagina. Guessing I'm crazy about sex. Mario, you're hot one." The Spiky-eared Pichu commented at her sex experience.

Mario then removes half of his dick out of Pichu's cunt, and re-ejaculate his hot semen into her cunt, Making her cunt filled with his seeds. Mario then commented at her: "Spiky-eared Pichu, you're fucking smart. You know you're lonely, and requesting me to fuck you. You're such a fucking genius, Pichu."

After filling his cum into her pussy, Mario removed his cock, and his hot, sticky semen can be seen leaking from Spiky-eared Pichu's cunt onto the bed. This female Pichu then say "What the fuck, Mario, I never imagine you're my first, and I got creampied as a result. Good job, you such a world class fuck machine."


End file.
